Massage With a Side of Raspberries
by DancingSpark
Summary: Cloud returns home from a day of deliveries with painfully tense muscles. Tifa has a plan to loosen them -and their owner- up. But this plan may not be the most... conventional of them all. Cloud x Tifa. One-shot. Inspired by otpprompts on Tumblr.


Removing his last boot and letting it fall the to floor with a loud clunk, Cloud leaned back in his office chair with a sigh. He stretched his arms above his head, wincing slightly as the tense muscles in his shoulders and back refused to ease up. It was to be expected though, after such a long day lifting heavy packages to give to customers and wielding his sword in a fight against the occasional monster he came across. He eyed his cot. It looked so inviting. But getting up to walk over and lay down on it seemed like so much trouble at that moment.

The door behind him creaked and he looked over his shoulder to see Tifa peeking her head into his room. Spotting him in his chair, she pushed the door the rest of the way open and walked over to him.

"Denzel and Marlene told me you were looking really tired and sore when you came in," she said as she wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck from behind him.

"Did they?" he mumbled. He turned his head to lay a gentle kiss on the inside of her elbow. She gave a small smile and nodded. He tipped his head back to look at her and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I was expecting you to be laying on your bed when I came in," she admitted. "Why are you still in your chair?"

Cloud gave a grunt that made his chest jump. He rubbed his eyes. "Bed's too far away."

"I see."

Cloud felt her arms unwind from around his neck. Before he could turn to look at Tifa, he felt her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs pressing just right against the tense muscles and rubbing the stiffness out of them. He let out a slight groan and relaxed into the chair as she worked the tightness from his shoulders. The rubbing was almost painful, he was so sore, but it felt so good at the same time he couldn't find the need to ask her to be gentler.

Much too soon for his liking, her hands slipped off of his shoulders. As he opened his mouth to protest, Tifa reached around and unclipped his pauldron. She placed it and its long built in sleeve on his desk. His dust skirt soon followed. She then tugged on his arm. "Go lay down on your stomach so I can take care of your lower back."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he slowly rose from his chair and hobbled over to lay on his bed. As he rested on his stomach, he felt the muscles along his lumbar area twinge. After fighting gravity all day, they seemed to have become stuck in their tensed position. He felt Tifa press the heel of her hands into the sore spot and he groaned again. As his muscles relaxed under Tifa's gentle coaxing, he felt himself sink into the mattress.

After ten minutes of massaging up and down Cloud's back, Tifa finally removed her hands and he rolled onto his back. "Thanks, Teef…" he murmured, eyes closed. He had nearly fallen asleep, he realized with a yawn. He heard a chuckle and then the soft patter of feet on the floor. At the sound of his door shutting and locking, he cracked an eye open. Tifa was making her way back over towards his bed. As she sat onto the mattress, he raised an eyebrow. She just gave a soft laugh and smiled.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I figured you were tired and wanted some privacy from the kids."

"You're not fooling me for a second, Tifa."

Her smile widened. "No… it was for both of us."

He returned the smirk. "Well… what did you have in mind?"

"This."

She rested her hand against his jaw and leaned in to press her lips against his. Her eyes fluttered closed and his did as well. Cloud let her take the lead, as he relaxed under her cool lips. The light kisses went on for only a little while before he felt her drag her teeth gently against his lower lip. As his eyes opened to look through a low lidded gaze, she moved her lips along his jawline and then down his neck. He sighed and caught a glimpse of her responding smile.

Her free hand snaked down his chest, his belly, and began to tug his shirt free of his pants before she reached for his already low zipper and tugged it down to completely unzip his knitted shirt. She then rubbed her hands against the muscles on his chest and abdomen, repeating the massaging motions that had helped his back and shoulders. Cloud felt himself becoming flushed at her gentle hands. When she made a motion to remove his shirt, he helped her, sitting up to slip his arms free of his shirt before tossing it aside.

By this point she had worked her way down his neck to his collarbone. As her kisses migrated to the hollow of his throat, Cloud tipped his head back. Her soft hair tickled his chin and he caught a brief whiff of the smell of her shampoo. He gave a near inaudible moan as her hands began trailing up and down his sides, light and tickling to the point goosebumps raised on his skin. His breath caught in his throat as her hands wandered slightly beneath his pants and teased the skin at his hip bones. When she started to fiddle with the button at the top of his pants, he gently grabbed her hands and stopped her.

When she looked up at him, he smiled and leaned forward to initiate a passionate kiss filled with tongues and teeth. When they finally separated, gasping for breath, a small string of saliva connected their lips. It was severed when Cloud looked down at Tifa's hands as she tugged his pants down to his knees. He kicked them off and she began to kiss along his collarbone and sternum again. It felt too good to interfere, so he slowly leaned back until he was once again laying on the mattress. Tifa's gentle mouth worked down his sternum… then his abs… As it traveled down, Cloud felt a heat flash go through him at the thought of her going _lower._

He shivered as he felt her reach his belly button, but nearly jumped out of his skin as she _blew a raspberry _against his skin. The odd, ticklish sensation and messy noise forced an unexpected and very uncharacteristic giggle out of his mouth, breaking the tension of the moment. Tifa looked up with a quirky smile and blew on his belly again. Cloud gave a breathless laugh and curled over on his side. "Wh-what was that?!" He felt her hands tickle along his side and he squirmed away from them. "Tifa!"

He heard her giggling before some strands of her hair tickled his face and she kissed his cheek. "I'm thinking that instead of doing anything… _physical,_ tonight, you should just get some rest."

"Hey…" he looked up, disgruntled. She smiled again.

"I have to work the bar tonight anyways."

"True," he grumbled. He glanced at her from under his eyelashes. "But… later. Yes?"

Tifa smiled as she got up and unlocked the door. "We'll see," she said as she began to close the door. When it closed with a click, Cloud crawled under the bed covers and snuggled up to his pillow with a yawn. He had seen the sly wink before the door shut.

There was definitely going to be a "later."

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by otpprompts' prompt: **"Imagine Person A of your OTP trailing kisses down Person B's abdomen, and just as Person B starts to think that A is going to go down on them, A blows a raspberry against B's skin and makes them laugh unexpectedly." **The sore muscles was added because the other day when I went to lay down after working on my feet all day, my lower back was so tense that relaxing actually _hurt. _I had to wonder what it was like for Cloud; he has his delivery service which must take up a better part of the day, not to mention all the boxes and his sword he lugs around. Poor guy!**


End file.
